Conventional vehicle seats include a resilient foam cushion which rests upon a seat frame and a fabric or vinyl seat cover for covering the foam cushion. It is desirable in such vehicle seats to provide a slot in the surface of the foam cushion and to anchor the seat cover in the slot so as to define an aesthetically pleasing seat contour and to attach the seat cover to the foam cushion.
It is known to attach a seat cover to the foam cushion by hog ringing a list wire attached to the underside of the seat cover to a bolster wire embedded in the foam cushion.
One shortcoming of the aforedescribed seat construction is that the tension applied to the seat cover during seating of an occupant tends to pull the bolster wire out of the foam cushion. It is known to provide various bolster wire anchoring devices such as plastic mesh strip or metal anchor discs which are embedded in the foam cushion below the surface and attached to the bolster wire to anchor the bolster wire against dislodgement from its intended position.
It is desirable in down-sized motor vehicles to utilize a foam cushion of reduced thickness in order to reduce the vehicle weight and maximize the space available for occupant seating. However, reduction of thickness of the foam cushion permits the tension on the seat cover to impart a bow to the bolster wire, thereby causing a lack of styling definition and permitting the foam cushion to move away from the seat frame.